riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunaj Assassin
Sunaj Assassin O.C.C. The Sunaj (pronounced Sue Najz) are a race of warriors from an alien dimension. They never show their faces or any part of their bare flesh. They always wear full, environmental body armor and/or long flowing robes or cloaks with a helmet or mask (usually demonic in visage). The colors of their armor and garments are always black or shades of grey, or a mixture of the two. Nobody really knows exactly who they are or where they came from. According to rumor, and rumors abound, they are hideous looking humanoids, steeped in magic and skilled in dimensional travel. Nobody has ever seen the face of a Sunaj. :Exerpt from Rifts® World Book 2: Atlantis™, copyright 1992 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. :Sunaj Assassin image by (Artist Name), excerpted from (Book Image taken from), copyright (year) Palladium Books Inc. History of the Sunaj Assassin OCC. Description of the organization (if applicable) of the Sunaj Assassin OCC. The Truth about the Sunaj The Sunaj are really Aerihman Atlanteans. All bear the Marks of Heritage on their arms and have the same basic abilities and characteristics common to all True Atlanteans. An Aerihman disguised as a Sunaj can be any of the O.C.C.s available to True Atlanteans, including the Undead Slayer, Stone Master, Vagabond, and any practitioner of magic. The main differences are that these dimensional travelers are self-serving, far more aggressive, use their magic and abilities for conquest and are capable of great cruelty. The image of the Sunaj is simply a disguise. The typical Sunaj is an Aerihman Atlantean operating as an assassin, spy or secret operative working with the Splugorth and other enemies of Atlantis. Over the last 50 years, since the Sunaj first surfaced, they have gained a reputation for being extremely deadly and merciless in combat. Some even offer their services on the open market as mercenaries and assassins. Such employment is a ruse to get themselves positions of power or to gather information from other civilizations, businesses and individuals (all for the empire). As of late the Sunaj have upped their efforts in their campaign of self genocide. They have even gone as far as to enslave the humanoid race resembling orges known as the Nogs who are also capable of taking on the magic tattoos. If this were not bad enough they have in the last 50 years changed their marks of heritage taking out the heart being impailed by a stake (Protection from vampires) and replacing it with a black skull with glowing eyes (Charisma), they have also begun to train Sunaj slavers and stopped the tradition of training Undead slayer and instead train Sunaj slayer who instead of being trained ot comabt vampire have eben trained to combat all who opose their dreams of conqeast. List of notable membersof the Sunaj Assassin OCC. Lord Ahziree Aerihza, Clan Leader of the Aerihman (Located in Rifts World Book Two, pg. 67) ''Alaren Aehizara ''of the Aerihman Clan, known as 'Ren the Hunter' (Located in Rifts World Book 21, pg. 56) List of books containing the Sunaj Assassin OCC. Category:OCCs